


Crossing off the list

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Summer Pornathon 2015, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for challenge one for the Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015. First prompt was CROSS :P Hope you like it :$</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing off the list

[large view](http://orig11.deviantart.net/ea39/f/2015/252/1/f/challenge_one_by_vanhelsing019-d9915bn.jpg)


End file.
